The Necklace
by Sxyblondgrl95
Summary: Ok so this old guy gave me a necklace and said it would give me freedom and let me live out my dreams..whatever that means. Then i found myself in person with Caption Jack Sparrow...hmm maybe i could live out my dreams. Im horrible at summarys, just read
1. The creepy old guy

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean...darn it**

**Ok so this is my second fanfic but my first one wasn't very good. I hope to turn this into a series but only if you guys like it enough...that is review it enough. I have lots of ideas for this fic...so enjoy...and please read and review.**

**Oh and forgive the spelling, i am HORRIBLE at it...i prolly spelled that wrong...**

**Present Day-Wichita, KS**

**POV-Sabrina**

Hi, my name is Sabrina Smith. In the last two years i have had adventure after adventure and now i wish to tell everyone about all of them. I am sure this story will pass on as fiction, but i don't mind. I just need to tell people about it.

Two years ago, a couple days after my 16th b-day, i was walking home from school. Back in those days i was just waiting, waiting to get out. I was totely convenced that my life was boring and pointless. I did the same thing all the time and all i wanted was to do something...ANYTHING. I was looking for an adventure, and on this day...i finally found it.

So as i was saying, i was walking home and as i was passing the bakery, i was pulled into an ally. At first i was terrifyed because liveing in a city you grow up scared that you will be pulled into an ally and be murdered or raped or a whole list of other things. But as i looked around all i saw was this little old man. He was about 5 ft (which compared to my 5'8 is short) and looked to be about 100. His wrinkles had wrinkles and i could barely see his eyes through them even though it was day light. Just then he took my hand and dropped something into it.

"Take this necklace and use it carefully. Your soul crys for freedom and this will give it

to you. It will let you live in places and times other than here and now. Use it carefully and NEVER let anyone know of it." He looked me straight in the eye and i had no idea what to say...i mean what in the hell do you say to something like that? So i tryed to give the necklace back.

"No, you must have it. My time with it is up and i must give it to a new person. When you learn what you need from it then you must give it to another person and so on. It works differently for different people so figure out how to use it and learn the meaning of the word "freedom"" After he said this he just walked off.

I stood there for a couple seconds looking at the necklace. It had a silver chain and on the chain was an emerald green, heart shaped stone. It was very pretty and most likely expensive.

"WAIT...YOU CAN'T REALLY JUST GIVE THIS TO ME CAN YOU?" I yelled after him.

"Just remember to use it well" I swear i heard his voice but i know he didn't acually speak...weird.

So took it and went home in quite a dazz. I didn't know what to think about all this. I mean some creepy old guy had come up to me and said a bunch of creep stuff and handed me a necklace...its just creepy. So I did what i always do to calm me down...i watched a movie.

Movies have always been and escape for me. Acually movies and books both. I love Pirates of the Caribbean, Harry Potter, and Princess Diaries. Those are just SOME of my favs. They help me to escape real life, i mean the caracters are so free to do many things. Things i could only dream of doing. Finding real love, haveing adventure, solveing a mystery, liveing out my dreams ect. Live was never boring for them.

I went up to my room and i looked at my movies and tried to disside what i wanted to watch tonight. Then my eyes settled on Pirates of the Caribbean...oh ya. I needed some Captian Jack Sparrow goodness. He is sooooo FINE. So i popped it into the dvd player and sat down on my bed to watch the movie. Then i noticed the necklace on my bedside table and picked it up. It really was a nice necklace, and there is no reason to just not wear it just because some creepy old guy gave it to me. So put it on and looked in my mirror...oh ya...it deffinatly cost someone a fortune. All the more reason for me to wear it...all that money couldn't go to waste right? I giggled, of course it couldn't.

I sat back on my bed and watched as young Elizabeth sang into the fog. She sees the boy in the water and calls for help. "Will Turner", he says. "Its ok, im watching over you Will" she says back and then notices the necklace...its a pirite madallan. "Your a..a pirate". After they take him below she gos to look out over the water and I love the look on her face when she sees the Black Pearl in the distance. She then wakes up and knows it was just a dream, she then gos and looks at the madallan and remebers the day her and Will met. Just then her father walks in and gives her a dress to wear.

At this point in the movie i always wish i could live in the movie. To wear dresses like that (even if you can't breath). And just like always, i wished with all my heart i could be there. All of a sudden i was surrounded by light. Greens, blues, purples, and oranges. It was amazeing then i landed on somthing hard. As i got up and looked around i noticed i was on a dock. I looked around and saw the vast waters and then looked at all the men around me. They weren't dressed right...something wasn't right. I then saw him...i saw Jack Sparrow walked away from his sunken boat, then i saw the rich looking man tell him to pay for tieing up his boat and then Jack saying "How about three shillings and we forget the name?" "Welcome to Port Royal Mr. Smith". I then realized it. I took a hold of the necklace and saw it was glowing but light was fadeing. They old man was right...this could be my freedom.

**Ok so what do you guys think huh? Not the best i admitt but still...Isn't it a good story line? I know this chapter isat little bit on the short side but i want toknow what you guys think before i continue.PLEASE review...please. In the next chapter i won't use any past tence and i think that will help. ON WITH THE REVIEWS**


	2. SHUT UP

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Ok so no reviews...oh well...i already had this chapter written and maybe ill get reviews on this one...PLEASE...**

**Oh and i am going to say a big "SORRY" for my spelling right now...i don't have spell check on my computer...so all i have is my dictionary here...**

Sabrina's POV

That SO did not just happen, I blinked and looked back up...yup he was still there. For the last year that man has been my hollywood crush and there he is..in the flesh. I looked at the the necklace and it had stopped glowing..then i looked the rest of the way down. I'm wearing a gown that looked like it belonged to whore. It was red with black lineing and the neck was square cut and showing everything but nipples. Then i looked in the water, well at least i look the same even with my hair up in a bun. Well at least i fit in, i know i wouldn't have with the pajama bottems and t-shirt i was wearing.

"Oh shit" i muttered as i saw the Caption walk off, i had to follow him. As i trailed him i noticed that his ass looked even better in person, i love those pants on him. As i saw him walk on to the dock that led up to the Intersepter i couldn't help but giggle, i loved these moments when he talked himself out of trouble.

"This dock is off limits to civilans"

"Im terribly sorry...if i see one, ill inform you immediatly" Jack said in return and i giggled again, this was much better in person.

"Apparatly there is some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselfs...did not merit an invatation?" Another giggle.

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off-limits to civilans" I could tell he was disspointed at not getting to attend...this was to funny and the Caption was way to cute.

"Its a fine goal to be sure but it seems to me that a ship like THAT..." He was just to cute, and look at that ass. Holy crap the man has more ass than i do. And the way he talks is just so...hot. Then i realized i had been to busy looking at Jack like eye candy untill i saw him sneak up onto the ship.

"HEY YOU, GET AWAY FROM THERE."

"YOU DON'T HAVE PERMISSION TO BE ABOARD THERE MATE."

"Im sorry...its just that its such a pretty boat...ship." giggle, he so cute when he is half drunk.

"What's your name?"

"Smith. Or Smithy if you like." Another giggle. Darn i need to stop doin that.

"Whats your pupose in Port Royle..Mr. Smith?"

"Right and no lies."

"Alright, i confess, it is my intention to commender one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, and raid, pilage, plunder and other wise pilfer my weasly black guts out." He is so smart, i mean how many people would honestly bealive him...even if he is telling the truth.

"I said no lies."

"I think he's tellin the truth."

"If he was tellin the truth then he wouldn't have told us." and i just couldn't help it.

"Unless he knew you wouldn't believe the truth, even if he told it to you." I jumped in.

"Aye, just what i was thinkin lass." Jack winked at me after givein me the once over and i felt myself blush. Then Jack started in on a distraction story about how these people made him their chief.

"Three, two, one" I said.

"What are you countin down..?" started Jack and then we looked over when the slash came.

"That and don't bother to ask them if they can swim, cause they can't and don't look at me neither. They are horrible soldiers...i know. And no we won't be loseing any of your things, just hand them over to dumb and dumber here." all three gave me a look and i just shruged as Jack handed over his things to go and save Elizabeth. Thats when I saw the wave as the gold called out, damn and i couldn't stop it.

"Well come on..what are you two waiting for? The next Ice Age? We gotta go help Jack pull her out of the water." I said behind me as i rushed off. "English" i muttered. Thats when i noticed the change of wind and knew they were on their way. After i helped Jack and Elizabeth out of the water and heard a soldier say "Not breathing, not breathing" I glaced at Jack and said "Corset". He nodded and cut it off.

"I guess you have been to Singapore" I rolled my eyes as i helped Elizabeth up.

"Are you alright? That was some fall, amazing you didn't miss the rocks."

"Never mind that, where did you get that trinket there?" Jack asked as I heard the soldiers come running. I swatted his hand away from Elizabeths chest and he just glared at me. I knew he didn't exactly know he was my future husband...but still. Then all of a sudden we were surrounded by swords and i yelped.

"Now fellas there is no reason for that." I said as they poked one into my back. " I didn't do nothing wrong so you can just stop that right there. And there is no reason to shoot him...hang him maybe...but shoot him no." I giggled at my own joke, but of coarse no one knew what i was talking about except Jack who just stared at me and the Commedore just glared.

"Have i met you before love?" I just giggled and shook my head.

"I suppose a thanks is in order for saving Ms. Swan's life." the Commedore reached out his hand and before i could say no, he was found out.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company did we? Pirate." Jack just winced, i shoulda warned him, but then again if i had then I couldn't see his grand escape...or watch his butt as he did it. I giggled again and this time everyone glared at me.

"Hang him."

"I told you there was a reason to hang him..but not shoot him."

"Be quite you tramp." the Commedore glared at me.

"Ill let the tramp comment slide...for now." and then i shut up as he was starting to scare me. Then i realized that with how i was dressed and how i was acting...

"Oh and there is no way in hell i am HIS tramp...just to clear that matter up." I stated. I mean i wasn't his tramp...yet...I bit of that giggle.

"Keep your guns on him men, and Gillet, fetch some irons. Well, well Jack Sparrow isn't it?"

"Caption, Caption Jack Sparrow." I muttered

"Thank you love, although i have no idea who this strumpet is, the lass is right. It is Caption."

"Be that as it may, i still don't see a ship."

"Im in the market as it were."

"He said he had come to commender one." Dumb said and of coarse Dumber had to add to it.

"I told you he was tellin the truth. These are his sir."

"No addition shot or powder." said the Commedor as he looked over Jacks things." A compass that doesn't point north." Jack just winced as he looked at his sword. "And i half expected it to be made of wood.

"You know that is really not all that fuckin nice since he just saved your future wifes life." I yelled at him, how dare he talk to Jack like that. The commedore just glared at me.

"You are without a doubt the worst piriate i have ever heard of."

"But you have heard of him." I said to him, this guy was just unbelieveable.

"Lass, will be so kind as to...SHUT UP. I can handle this just bloody fine without you interuptein." Jack yelled.

"Sorry but you are not doin a very good just of it, your about to be arrested for christs sake." I yelled back

"I DON'T EVEN BLEEDING KNOW YOU AND I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR BLEEDING HELP YOU STRUMPET."

"Fine, get yourself arrested...i don't care." impossible man.

"You both could shut up." the commedore interupted as Jack got ready to fire something back. He grabbed Jack and ignored Elizabeth as she stated her opinion.

"Elizabeth, he is not listening." She just glared at me "You know you are all just a pack of ungratuful people. Im tryin to help and you all just..."

"SHUT UP" I know Jack, the Commodore, Elizabeth and Gilette yelled it at me but i could have sworn i heard a few soldiers do it to.

"Fine." I muttered."Bloody english."

"Finally" muttered Jack as he took ahold of Elizabeth.

"See what happens when you don't listen to me?" I said.

"Lass, i have just taken this fair lady hostage, so right now the attention needs to be on me at the moment, thank you. Now, Commedore Norrigtion my affects please. And my hat."theCommedore hesitatedhesitated."Commedore."

"Elizabeth, if you would be so kind? Come,come we don't have all day." I just shook my head as Elizabeth was handed Jacks things."Now if you will be very kind."

"Its Ms. Swan to the likes of you." She muttered as she put on his hat and belt. "Your dispicatble."

"Sticks and stones love, I save your life and you save mine, we're square." He spun her around and i just waited. "Gentlemen, my lady. You will always remember this as the day you...almost...caught...Caption...Jack...Sparrow." He kicked her away and i dashed off. to get a better view. As i saw him make his get away i hurryed off to find the Blacksmiths Shop. I just had to beat him there.

**Ok so that was long right? And a little better written i hope...please review you guys...please. I really want to know what you guys think and i hope to get at least 3 or 4 reviews before i update again. ON WITH THE REVIEWS...**


End file.
